Day by Day
by Miami Scene
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE: Sam and Don must navigate relationships, life, and death, with not only each other but those around them as well.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry this took so long guys! I wanted to get another fanfic I wanted to get done before I posted this one. Then I couldn't come up with a summary that I was happy with. I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith**

**bjq  
><strong>

**Livluvdance2992**

**Sam**

**I will give you Chapter 1 of my CSI New York sequel.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 1: The Trial **

A few months after Sam and Don got engaged, Lindsay had ran the prints from the avalanches door handles from when the Garrett case evidence was stolen and they had gotten a hit. To Conner Maxwell.

"You okay?" Don asked as Sam nervously paced in the hallway outside a court room.

"Just worried." Sam replied twisting her engagement ring nervously.

"Sam we have him for kidnapping, attempted murder and evidence tampering." Don said grasping Sam's shoulders "He's as good as guilty."

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Detective Dawson. You're up." A court steward said sticking his head out the large double doors.

"You'll be fine." Don kissed Sam's forehead.

Sam nodded, and followed the man. After being sworn in Sam sat down in the box beside the judge.

"Defence has the lead." The judge stated.

"Ms. Dawson." The snooby looking middle aged man addressed her.

"Detective." Sam corrected.

"Pardon?"

"Its Detective Dawson."

The lawyer looked slightly taken aback but continued on "Detective Dawson, what is your history with my client?"

"We dated for approximately a year and a half. Three years ago." Sam stated calmly.

"Now according to your statement Mr. Maxwell changed drastically about 10 months into the relationship. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"Can you elaborate?"

"For the first 10 months Conner was sweet, and loving, the perfect boyfriend. And then things changed. I had gone out with some co-workers after work one day, I told him that. But not where we were going." Sam told him "Conner spent over three hours calling people and various places trying to find me."

"So he was just concerned about you." The defence attorney interrupted.

"Concerned is texting or calling to see where you are and if your okay. Not stalking you to crime scenes and showing up at your work 3 or 4 times a day." Sam stated.

"If Mr. Maxwell was as bad as you claim why didn't you break it off?"

Sam bowed her head for a moment, she was always ashamed that she hadn't left Conner when he first started showing signs of control issues.

"I honestly thought it was just a phase." Sam sighed twisting her engagement ring again "That I could help him through it."

The defence attorney nodded "What were the events that lead up to your break up?"

"I had agreed to meet my co-workers at a cop bar after a particularly tough case. I told Conner that I was going out and that I would be home later. He came to the bar about half an hour after I got there, he got angry that I was sitting between to male co-workers-"

"A Detective Daniel Messer, and a Detective Donald Flack Jr.?" The defence attorney asked glancing at a piece of paper on the table.

"Yes."

"And you are currently engaged Detective Flack. Is that correct?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam abruptly stopped fiddling with her ring.

"Were you see him while you were seeing Mr. Maxwell."

Sam nearly spit out the water she had taken a sip off "Excuse me?"

"Were sleeping with Detective Flack while you were dating Mr. Maxwell?"

"Of course not!" Sam cried "I know what its like to be cheated on, I would NEVER even consider cheating!"

"But you stayed with Detective Flack for almost 3 months after your break up with Mr. Maxwell. Did you not?"

"For pro-." Sam stated.

"Yes or no Detective."

"Yes." Sam sighed leaning back in her chair.

"How long have you been officially together?"

"Objection!" The DA called.

"On what grounds?" The judge asked.

"Relevance."

"Sustained. Keep with the case at hand Mr. Dilara."

Dilara nodded "Could you tell me the events that took place on April 10th?"

Sam nodded before launching into a detailed account of her kidnapping.

Dilara took a seat afterwards and motioned to the DA to go ahead.

"Detective Dawson, when the defendant went into a rage over you sitting between two male co-workers, did you feel as if your life was in danger?"

"Absolutely." Sam replied.

"Why did you move in with Detective Flack after your break up with the defendant?"

"For protection. Do- Detective Flack thought it would be a good idea."

"You also said in your statement that when you were kidnapped you weren't just afraid of your well being. Who's well being were you afraid for?"

"My co-workers, they're my family." Sam replied.

"He said he would hurt them?"

"He told me if I didn't behave that he would take me back to New York and kill everyone that I ever cared about."

"No further questions."

"You may step down Detective." The judge told her.

Sam nodded before standing and following the court steward out.

"How'd you do?" Don asked wrapping his arms around her once the door clicked shut behind her.

"Okay." Sam sighed leaning into him, her left shoulder against his chest.

"Stella's bringing some lunch by so we don't starve." Don informed her.

Sam nodded, she felt nauseous and just wanted to go home.

"It's going to be okay." Don told her rubbing her arm.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Almost five hours later Sam and Don finally made it back to the apartment. Sam promptly collapsed onto the couch in her court suit.

"If you wanna sleep your going have do it in our bed."

Sam mumbled something incoherently at him.

"Come on babe." Don pulled her off the couch much to her dislike.

"Donnie!" Sam groaned "Lemme sleep!"

"You can once you get out of these clothes." Don directed her into the bed room.

Sam slowly peeling off her black suit jacket, her white blouse and black skirt soon followed.

"Put these on." Don tossed her a pair of lounge shorts and his old NYPD academy t-shirt.

Sam stuck her tongue out at her fiancee before tossing her bra aside and pulling the shorts and t-shirt on.

"Now am I allowed to sleep?"

"I think so." Don leaned down and kissed Sam before pulling back the duvet and helping her crawl in.

"Love you." Sam mumbled laying diagonally so she could bury her face in Don's pillow.

"Love you too." Don smiled closing the bedroom door halfway as he walked back into the living room.

**Alright I will try to get chapter two up soon. Love you all!**

**Review! :D**


	2. A Weight Lifted

**I want to thank my...singular reviewer...the ever loyal!**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith!**

**I have replied to your review at the bottom of the chapter as it made more sense for this chapter...I love ya! **

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 2: A Weight Lifted**

A week later Sam sat in the large court room, Don on her left side, holding her hand tightly, Danny, Lindsay, and Jess were on his left, Mac was on Sam's right side, Stella was on his right, along with Sheldon and Sid. Her whole surrogate family was by her side.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your honour, we the jury, find the defendant, Conner Maxwell guilty on all charges."

Sam let out a breath as she leaned against Don, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Its over." Don whispered in her ear as Mac rubbed her arm.

The group stood up exchanging hugs before filing out of the court room.

"I can't believe its finally over." Sam sighed once the group was clear of the door, her arm looped around Don's waist, underneath his suit jacket. 

"Well he's going away for a long time." Mac told the young CSI.

"He's not going to hurt you again Sammie." Don said tightening his arm around her shoulders.

"Samantha!" A semi hysterical female voice called from the doorway.

The group turned to see Conner's mother, Trudy Maxwell hurrying towards them, tears streaming down her face. Sam took a step away from Don and the others preparing herself for the onslaught that she knew was coming.

"How could you do that to him!" Trudy shrieked "After all he's done for you!"

"Trudy you need to calm down." Sam told the distraught women holding out her hands to show her she wasn't going to do anything.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Trudy cried "You cheated on my baby!"

"I never cheated on him!"

"Its a lie!" Trudy shouted "You and him!" She pointed over Sam's shoulder to Don.

"Trudy, Conner and I broke up a year and a half before Don and I began dating."

"Your lying! He is a bastard! He took you from the one person who would love you unconditionally!"

That comment knocked Sam over the edge.

"You better listen and listen good!" Sam hissed getting in Trudy's face "Your son loved the control I was dumb enough to give him! He loved the fact that he could raise his voice, and I would flinch! You wanna see what he did to me?" Sam pulled down the collar of her blouse reviling the long thin scar on her arm "I got that after your son pushed me into a full length mirror! Don, he comforted me when I had nightmares about what Conner had done to me, and what I was terrified he would do if he found me! Don spend countless nights staying awake for weeks because I was so scared that Conner would come here and try to hurt me and possibly injuring or killing Don in the processes, he didn't care if he might get hurt! That is unconditional love!"

Sam turned on her heal and hurried away past the crowd that had gathered, she pushed the door of the woman's bathroom open and walked in. She made a beeline to the sink, she turned on the cold water, and splashed some water on her face.

"Kiddo?" Stella called slipping into the bathroom "You okay?"

"I don't know." Sam cried, finally realizing she was crying.

"It'll be okay sweetie." Stella rubbed Sam's back soothingly "Trudy Maxwell will go away."

Sam turned to face her best friend "I just hate this! I want this part of my life to be over! Can't I just be happy for once?"

"Oh kiddo, you have always been happy, you've just had bumps in the road-"

"Ya because getting kidnapped by your crazy abusive ex-boyfriend is a bump in the road." Sam snorted.

"Samantha Marie." Stella warned.

Sam leaned against the sink crossing her arms over her chest "Conner was my past, but Don's my future. Can't I just get on with it?"

"You can, but that involves walking out that door and leaving this court house with your sexy fiancee." Sam grinned "And maybe you'll run into Trudy Maxwell again, and maybe you won't. But remember you are stronger than she thinks you are. You had the courage to walk away from Conner before it got worse." Sam went to speak but Stella held up her hand shushing her "And maybe Don held your hand the entire way, but you wouldn't have taken that first step unless you wanted to and were brave enough to. Now you walk out that door, give Don a hug and kiss, tell him you love him and go spend time with him."

Sam nodded.

"Lets get outta here kiddo." Stella smiled, wrapping an arm around the younger girls shoulders.

Sam wrapped her arm around Stella's waist and walked out of the bathroom with her. Once out, she made a beeline straight for Don.

"You okay?" He murmured, when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

In response Sam reached up, her right hand going to the back of Don's neck and kissing him gently but passionately.

Once she pulled away she replied "Now I am." She buried her face in Don's chest, who rested his chin on her head "Can we go home now?" Sam asked quietly.

"Defiantly."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Here you go." Don handed Sam a carton of Chinese food.

"Thanks." Sam smiled tucking her legs under her.

Sam's hair was up in a messy ponytail, she was wearing lounge short and one of Don's tee shirts, while he was wearing pj pants and tee. Nearly every window was open in the apartment. Buick was passed out on balcony.

"Your awfully quiet to night."

"I'm just tired." Sam told him mixing her beef and broccoli around with her chopsticks.

"If you were just tired you wouldn't be this quiet." Don leaned over and put his hand on Sam's thigh "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Sam shrugged "I can finally get on with my life." Sam laid her head on the back of the couch "Get married" she glanced at Don, a small smile on her lips "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"That's a good thing babe." Don told Sam setting his food down and sliding closer to her on the couch.

Don took Sam's container of food from her hands and placed it on the coffee table. He pulled her on to his lap, his arms loosely around her waist. Sam leaned left, against Don's chest, moving his left hand from around her waist, holding it. 

"I want to set a date." Sam said.

"What?"

"I want to set a date for the wedding Donnie." Sam pulled away slightly and looked up at him.

"Okay." Don nodded smiling "We'll set a date."

**Ok...Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith I try not to write too much sappy fluff in my stories because I can only handle so much my self! LOL But given what's going on in their lives I thought it was necessary. :)**

**Review! :D **


	3. News From Home

**Thank you to my ever loyal readers:**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: LOL you seem to be getting quite into the story XD**

**MidnightBlueSinger: I'm glad you finally made an account! Are you going to be publishing stories?**

**I'm trying to keep ahead of myself with chapters.**

**Read and Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 3: News From Home**

"What month should we have it?" Don asked a few days later as the couple sat at the kitchen table, he was flipping through the calender.

"Summer." Sam said looking up from her cereal "Defiantly summer."

"Okay." Don looked down at the calender.

"July or August?"

"I was thinking more like June." Sam stated standing up and walking around the table to stand next to Don, resting her hand on his back. 

"What date?"

"Oh my god your so disagreeable." Sam teased drumming her fingers on his back. 

"Hey you tell me what to wear, where to be and what time to be there and I'll be there with bells on." Don grinned up at Sam.

Sam laughed as she walked back to her seat "You can help at least a little. And as far as what to wear, I was thinking you could wear your dress blues."

"I'll help where I'm allowed to help." Don grinned as Sam stood up to wash her bowl "But I like the idea of wearing my dress blues. Now date missy."

"How about the 26th?" Sam asked turning to face Don, leaning against the counter.

"Sounds good." Don wrote WEDDING on June 26th 2009.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S  
><strong>

"Morning kiddo." Stella smiled when Sam walked into the break room later that morning.

"Morning." Sam greeted making a beeline for the coffee machine. 

"So how was your night?"

"Good." Sam smiled deciding to pick on her best friend a little.

"Just good?"

"Yup."

Stella slumped in her chair.

"Well something good did happen this morning."

"Oh?" Stella sat up "Do tell."

"Don and I set the wedding date."

Sam covered her ears at Stella's loud shriek, she hadn't heard noise like that since she first told the older women her and Don were engaged.

"Ohmygod! When?"

"June 26th 2009."

Stella squealed "Oh we have SO much to do!"

"What's all the racket in here?" Mac asked coming into the break room, the rest of the team behind him, peering in to see who or what was being murdered.

"Tell them." Stella grinned.

"Don and I set the date for the wedding."

"About time!" Danny and Sheldon chorused.

Sam laughed "Shut up you two!"

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Kiddo I need to talk to you." Mac called poking his head out of his office.

"Coming Mac." Sam replied grinning, Mac and Stella had been calling her 'kiddo' since her first day.

"What's up?" She asked once inside his office.

"I'm assuming that your going on your honeymoon right after the wedding. Correct?"

Sam smiled "Actually Don and I've only discussed the date and him wearing his dress blues."

Mac chuckled "Go figure. Well once you get those details ironed out let me know."

"Will do." Sam smiled before heading out of Mac office.

Sam glanced at her watch, realizing it was time for her lunch break she headed towards the elevator. Once inside the elevator her Blackberry began to ring.

"Dawson."

"_Hi sweetie." _Diane Dawson greeted.

"Mom whats wrong?" Sam frowned picking up on the tension on her mom's voice.

"_It's Russ."_ Diane explained as calmly as she could _"He was responding to a fire and a beam fell on him."_

"Is he okay?"

"_He's in a coma."_ Diane told her daughter _"The doctors don't know when he's going to come out of it."_

"Oh my god." Sam whispered "Look mom I'm going to talk to my boss and I'm coming home."

"_No honey you can't quit your job."_

"I'm not going to quit mom, it'll just be temporary."

"_Okay."_

"Is Nikki or Carrie there?"

"_Carrie is. Nikki's still at school, Morgan and Pat are getting her."_

"Do either of them know?"

"_Carrie does, Morgan or Pat will tell Nikki."_

"Can I talk to Carrie?" Sam asked stepping off the elevator.

"_Of course."_

Sam her rustling on the other end before she heard a small voice.

"_Sam?" _

"Hey half pint." Sam had given Carrie the nickname from Little House on the Prairie, because it was the 11 year old's favourite book.

"_Mom said Russ is in a coma." _Carrie hiccoughed, having three older siblings in 'front line' work Carey knew what a lot of things meant, a coma was one of them, and she knew it could be bad.

"Ya. But he's a fighter. Listen, what do you think of me coming out to visit for a week or two?" Sam asked walking out onto the sidewalk.

"_Really?" _Sam could hear her baby sister brighten up.

"Ya." Sam smiled "Need to clear it with my boss but I think he'll be okay with it."

"_When are you gonna come?"_

"As soon as I can half pint." Sam told her sister stopping outside the precinct "Can I talk to mom."

"_Ya."_ Carrie sighed _"MOM!"_

"Don't yell into the phone half pint."

"_Hi honey."_

"I'll hopefully be out in a few days."

"_Okay. I'll talk to you later. I love you."_

"I love you too mom." Sam ended the call and slide her phone back into her pocket before walking into the precinct.

Sam wrapped her arms around herself, her stomach hadn't had the constant dull ache it currently had since the bombing. She walked through the busy precinct towards Don's desk. Don was hunched over working on paper work, his suit jacket hung on the back of his chair, his tie was loosened, the top button undone, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He jumped slightly when Sam fell into the chair beside his desk.

"Hey." Don smiled, then frowned "What's wrong?"

"My mom called" Sam's breathing hitched a bit "Russ got trapped in a building on a call, he's in the hospital in a coma."

Don rolled his chair closer to her so that her knee's were in between his "Does your mom know if he'll recover?"

"The doctors told her they have no idea when he'll come out of it."

Don wrapped his arms around Sam hugging her tightly. Sam rested her head against Don's chest, her arms on his legs, holding her weight.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Review! :D**


	4. Who Say's You Can't Go Home

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG break guys...I've been going full throttle on my school and horses...so I haven't had a lot of time to write :( I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers.**

**Kie1993**

**MidnightBlueSinger: You will have to let me know if you publish anything :) Yes I know I'm evil :)**

**Superdanie a.k.a Gillian Smith: I know...bad things always seem to find Sam and Don XD**

**I will try my best to update more regularly...anywho on with the story :)**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 4: Who Say's You Can't Go Home**

"I'm going to talk to Gerrard again in the morning." Don told Sam that night helping her pack for her flight the next afternoon "Maybe he'll be in a better mood."

"I don't think his moods going to change Donnie." Sam sighed putting a pair of jean shorts, that had once been pants in her suitcase.

"I want to be there to support you, last I checked that was my job." Don said

Sam couldn't help but smile as she turned to face Don "I know, but when Gerrard won't let you leave there's not much you can do about it."

Don nodded before going over to the dresser and pulling out five of his old shirts, including his NYPD academy t-shirt "Take these with you."

Sam tentatively took the shirts from his hands "Why?"

"If I can't be there in person at least I can be there is smell." He joked.

Sam laughed "I'm going to miss you."

"I know you will."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam subconsciously twisted the ring on her finger as she sat on the plane, waiting for it to take off. Now that she was finally on the plane, without Don, she was nervous, she had realized she didn't want to go without him. It scared her to realize how much she'd come to depend on him all these years.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"I'm here, I'm safe." Sam said into her phone walking through the airport.

"_Your sure?" _Don teased.

"Yes I can see my aunt and uncle from here." Sam motioned to her aunt and uncle a few yards away.

_"I can't see them you know babe." _Don said knowing full well she'd gestured to them.

"Shut up." Sam chuckled.

Sam heard someone in the precinct call Flack "You have to go."

"_Ya. I'll call you tonight. I love you."_

"I love you too." Sam smiled before hitting the 'end' button on her Blackberry.

"Hey Sammie." Sam's aunt Donna smiled hugging her neice.

"Hi auntie." Sam smiled before hugging her uncle "Hey unc."

"Don didn't come?" Larry asked taking his niece's suitcase.

"His boss wouldn't let him take the time off." Sam replied.

Donna shook her head climbing into the little white car "You'd think he'd get the time off for a family emergency."

"According to Gerrard its not a family emergency for him." Sam stated sliding into the backseat.

"Well why not?" Larry asked.

"We're not married yet." Sam sighed.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"SAMMIE!" Carrie shouted leaping down the stairs out of the families large heritage home.

"Hey half pint!" Sam grabbed her little sister, swing her around.

"I missed you!" Carrie smiled.

"I missed you too kiddo." Sam ruffled Carrie's hair looking up "Hey Nik."

"Hey." Nikki sighed, her hands in her overall pockets.

"Where's mom?"

"At the hospital." Nikki replied walking past the group and down the hill towards the large red barn.

"She's been cranky for a while." Carrie informed Sam.

"I see." Sam smiled "Can you guys watch Carrie for a few minutes?"

"Sure hun." Donna smiled resting a hand on Sam's shoulder "Take all the time you need."

Sam smiled before heading towards the barn intent on finding her teenage sister.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam finally found Nikki leaning against the tree on the hill over looking the horse pasture.

"Hey." Sam smiled causing Nikki to jump "sorry."

"It's okay." Nikki shrugged nonchalantly, trying to hide the cigarette in her hand.

"Nasty habit there kiddo." Sam said leaning against the large tree trunk beside her little sister.

"You won't tell mom will you?" Nikki asked worriedly.

"Nah." Sam said "I never was a snitch."

Nikki chuckled "I quit a while ago. I don't know why I lit this one up."

"Because your stressed Nik." Sam replied "I'd be worried if you weren't a little stressed."

Nikki sighed leaning against the tree before taking another drag off her cigarette.

"I see you found my old cigarette hiding spot." Sam motioned to the hole in the tree trunk above their heads.

"You use to smoke?" Nikki asked sitting up.

"For a few months when I was 15, yeah."

"Wow. I did not know that."

"Not many people do."

"How many is not many?" Nikki asked.

"Including you? Four."

"Really?"

Sam nodded "Morgan, Russ-"

"They didn't tell mom?"

Sam chuckled "Russ found out the same way, I now know that you smoke."

"And Morgan?"

"I told her."

"Oh." Nikki sighed "Who else knows?"

"Don."

"How'd he find out?"

"Before we started dating he told me that he smoked for a while when he was a teenager. He felt so bad that I had to tell him I smoked too."

"So it was a pity reveal?" Nikki grinned snuffing out her cigarette and putting the butt back into the pack.

Sam laughed "Pretty much."

"How come you started smoking?"

"Well," Sam leaned against the tree "Morgan had just graduated and was heading to college and Russ was moving. I was going to be the oldest kid in the house, so I felt pretty abandoned."

"And it was your way of having some control over your life." It wasn't a question, it was a statement "I started smoking after dad died. I thought for sure you'd come home! But when mom turned down your offer to move back, I was disappointed, and a little angry."

"You felt abandoned too."

Nikki nodded "At first I was angry at dad for dying and leaving us alone, then I was angry at you for going back to New York. But I realized, dad didn't want to die, and you didn't want to leave New York, you had a surrogate family there. I felt guilty for being mad."

Sam wrapped an arm around the 17 year old "Your right, dad didn't want to leave us. Especially you and Carrie. And he won't be mad or disappointed because you were mad at him. Dad would understand."

"You think?"

"I know." Sam side hugged her sister "Now come on, lets go see Russ."

Nikki smiled "Okay."

**Let me know what you all think :)**

**Review! :D**


	5. Memories

**This chapter focuses a lot on Sam's memories of her childhood and some memories focusing on her feelings for her family. They do bounce around a bit so I will have Sam's age in all the flashbacks except the ones where she's in New York.**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: I know Don is so adorable and sweet XD I agree smoking is a nasty habit.**

**kie1993**

**MidnightBlueSinger: The heart to heart was fun to write, and I know I had to keep Don from going**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 5: Memories**

Later that night Sam at alone in Russ's room, holding her older brothers hand. She thought back to when they were little and their parents were working on building the large barn.

"_Mom says that's dangewous!" Three year old Sam shouted to her two older siblings climbing on the large dirt pile in the corral._

"_Mom's thinks everything's dangerous!" Ten year old Russ shouted down._

"_We're bein' careful!" Six year old Morgan replied walking along the top of the dirt pile._

_Sam huffed sitting down on a small pile of 2 by 4's. She really didn't care if it was dangerous, she just wanted to climb on it too! But she couldn't get up by herself. _

"_Do you want up here?" Russ asked._

"_YA!" Sam exclaimed jumping up._

"_Alright." Russ slid down the side of the dirt pile "I'll help you."_

Sam grinned at the memory, an hour later Diane had come out and yelled at the three children. Sam remembered her muttering something about being in no condition to deal with the three dare devil children. She and Pat had just gotten home from the hospital.

Sam remembered her dad telling her mom that it was just a phase that they, mainly the girls, would grow out of the phase eventually. They never did. Their job's proved that.

"_I come!" Two year old Pat shrieked trying to follow his three older sibling out the wooden framed screen door._

"_You can't come!" Twelve year old Russ said trying to push his brother back into the house._

"_WHY!" _

"_Because your a baby!" Five year old Sam replied._

"_I COME!" Pat screamed, throwing a fit._

"_What's all the shouting about!" Ken asked coming to the kitchen door._

"_We're going to play in the barn and Pat want's to come! But he can't cause he's too young!" Eight year old Morgan replied, ever being the diplomatic one._

_Ken raised an eyebrow at his three eldest children "I'll let you go this time, next time you take your baby brother with you."_

_All three nodded quickly._

"_Off you go. AND BEHAVE!" _

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Sam nearly jumped out of her skin "Geez Pat don't sneak up on people like that" She scolded her younger brother.

"Sorry." Pat grinned "The nurse say's visiting hours are over."

"Ok." Sam stood up, setting Russ's hand down on the bed "I'll be back tomorrow Russ." She kissed her bothers forehead.

"You think he can hear you?" Pat asked following Sam out of the hospital room, closing the door behind him.

Sam nodded "When Don was in a coma after the explosion, he said he could hear everything and everyone. He said it gave him comfort cause at least he knew he wasn't dead." Sam shrugged "I guess I carried that with me. It might help Russ wake up sooner."

Pat nodded remotely unlocking his car "You never told me what you were thinking about?"

"Huh?" Sam look confused half in the car.

"When you were sitting with Russ. What were you thinking about?"

Sam grinned "When Russ, Morgan, and I were going down to the barn to play and you wanted to come, but couldn't."

"The only thing I remember is getting grilled years later about how loud I screamed." Pat grinned starting the car.

"You did scream pretty loud." Sam ribbed.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam wandered aimlessly around the living room the next day. Morgan and Pat were at work, Diane was at the hospital with Lynn. Carrie and Nikki were at school, along with Russ and Lynn's kids, Kayden who was Carrie's age, Zachary who was 9, and Tamer who was 5, Sam had volunteered to stay home and wait for the five kids to get home. Kayden and Zachary were determined to see their dad, and Tamer wasn't overly sure what was going on.

Kayden, true to the Dawson bloodline, was a complete and utter tomboy and a dare devil! She wanted to be a firefighter just like her dad! Everyone really hoped she didn't have as many problems as Russ had.

"_I never wanna grow up!" Fifteen year old Russ huffed, as he, Morgan, Sam and Pat rode through the field "All the teachers insist I decide what I wanna do when I'm done school!"_

"_I already know what I wanna do!" Eight year old Sam piped up from the paint horse behind Russ._

"_That's c'use you're a nerd!" Russ replied._

"_She is not!" Eleven year old Morgan defended her little sister "She's allowed to dream Russ!"_

"_Ya well you just wait until the teachers tell her bein' a cop isn't good enough!"_

"_Teachers are dumb!" Sam stated without shame._

_Russ laughed "You have no idea how right you are Sammie!"_

Russ had proved all the teachers wrong and had become a firefighter. Sam clearly remembered her first conversation with Danny on the subject of what he called 'Evidence Ratification Crew.'

"_Well this should be fun! No thanks to the Evidence Ratification Crew!" Danny grumbled looking around the charcoal looking crime scene._

"_The aren't that bad." Sam defended standing up straight._

"_Ya they are."_

"_Danny. They don't mean to wreck evidence. But their number one priority is the fire." Sam stated._

"_Let me guess." Stella grinned "Firefighter in the family?" _

_Sam nodded "My older brother Russ."_

"SAMMIE!" Carrie called through the house "WE'RE HOME!"

"AUNTIE SAM!" Zach and Tamer shouted running at Sam.

"Hey how are my favourite nephews?"

"They're your only nephew's Aunt Sam." Kayden stated leaning against the faded red arm chair.

Sam shrugged "How are you K?"

"Been better." Kayden hugged her aunt "When can we see dad?"

"Few more day's K. He's in pretty rough shape."

Kayden sighed, flopping over the arm of the arm chair.

"Why don't I take you guys for supper." Sam asked.

"Really?" Tamer asked excitedly.

Sam nodded "But-"

"I knew there was a but." Carrie muttered grinning.

"You need to go do your chores then we'll go. Okay?"

The five kids nodded.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

An hour later Sam was trying to usher the kids out to Russ and Lynn's mini van.

"I CALL SHOT GUN!" Zach and Tamer shouted at the same time.

"I called it first!" Zach stated.

"No I did!" Tamer countered.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"BOYS!" Sam shouted causing the brothers to stop their argument and look at their aunt "Neither of you are getting the front."

"Why?" Tamer whined.

"Because you two need to sit the back with Kayden and Carrie."

"So who's in the front?" Zach asked.

"Nikki you dumbie!" Kayden told her little brother.

"Kayden." Sam warned "All of you grab your stuff."

Sam reached the van at the same time as the boys. She opened the sliding door on the side.

"Whoa whoa!" Sam said grabbing Tamer around the middle "You have to let Kayden and Carrie get in."

"But that's dumb." Tamer huffed.

"You think everything's dumb!" Kayden said as Sam slid the middle seat forward so she and Carrie could climb in.

"Do not!" Tamer shoved his sister as she climbed into the van behind Carrie.

"Hey." Sam scolded "Don't shove your sister! Apologize."

"Sorry Kayden." Tamer muttered.

"Apology accepted." Kayden said as Sam slid the middle seat back into place.

"Tamer in you get."

Tamer climbed into the van and into his car seat. Zach followed, climbing into his booster seat. Sam closed the door before walking around to the drivers side, she slid in just as Nikki climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Everyone buckled up?"

"Ya!" Everyone in the car shouted.

Sam and Nikki did a quick check to make sure that everyone was indeed buckled up before pulling out of the driveway.

**So like I said before this chapter focus a lot on Sam's memories. Let me know what you think. **

**Review! :D**


	6. Missing You

**OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOOOOOO SUPER SORRY FOR THE MAJOR DELAY IN THIS CHAPTER! Things, as usual, have been crazy! With the cold snaps we've been having here, my knitting obsession hit me full force! Yes I said knitting ;) I kept meaning to add this chapter one day during lunch break at school but I usually got distracted. Anyway I hope you are still here :)**

**kie1993: Thanks :)**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: That's okay :) I'm sorry for my delay too! Don is still in New York :(**

**Thank you for anyone who stuck with me through my unintentional hiatus!**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 6: Missing You**

The next afternoon Sam was in the arm chair staring at the photos on the fire mantle.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Diana asked her daughter coming into the room, picking up on Sam's mood.

"I just miss Don." Sam replied wiping the tears, that she didn't realize were there, off her cheeks "I don't think I've ever been away from him this long."

"It was like that after your dad died. I cried a lot."

"But at least I get to go home to him once Russ is awake and gets out of the hospital." Sam said "You don't."

"But still. I understand."

Sam nodded.

"Why don't you call him?"

"Okay." Sam grabbed her Blackberry off the kitchen table before heading through the screen door and out into the yard dialling her fiancee's number as she walked.

"_Flack."_ He obviously hadn't checked the caller ID.

"Hey." Sam said quietly.

"_Hey Sammie."_ Don's voice softened _"How ya doing?"_

"I'm okay. But I miss you. A lot." Sam admitted.

"_I miss you too babe."_

"_KISSY KISSY!"_ Came from Don's side of the phone.

"_Buzz off Messer!" _Flack shouted causing Sam to chuckle, just like high school.

"I better go. Say hi to everyone for me." Sam grinned.

"_I will. I love you Sam."_

"I love you too Don."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam yawned as she walked down the 'servant' stair case the next morning, wearing jeans and Don's NYPD academy t-shirt, her badge clipped to her belt, out of site. Diane was making pancakes on the portable griddle. Kayden, Carrie, Nicholas and Tamer were sitting at the kitchen table, still in their PJ's.

"Morning guys." Sam smiled making a bee line for the coffee machine.

"Morning Auntie Sammie." Kayden, Nicholas, and Tamer said at the same time Carrie said "Morning Sammie."

"Morning Honey." Diane smiled.

"Nik still asleep?"

Diane nodded.

"That's such a cool shirt Auntie!" Tamer exclaimed running over to Sam "Where'd you get it?"

Sam smiled "It belongs to Don, he let me borrow it."

"That guy who came with you to Grandpa's funeral?" Kayden asked turning in her seat.

Sam nodded, smiling sadly "That's the one."

"Sam honey would you answer the phone?"

"Sure." Sam grabbed the portable phone off the cradle "Hello?

"_He's awake!" _Lynn exclaimed from the other end of the line.

"Whoa Lynn, slow down. What's happening?"

At the mention of their mom's name Kayden, Nicholas and Tamer looked up.

"_Russ woke up last night. The doctors ran some tests and they he's going to be fine." _

"That's awesome. I'll tell the kids."

"_Thanks Sam. I'll see you later." _

"Whats going on!" Kayden asked leaping out of her chair.

"Your dad's awake."

"Really!" Carrie asked.

Sam nodded "Your mom said they ran tests and the doctors say he's going to be fine.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Do you think Russ will get out of the hospital soon?" Carrie asked her older sister as they walked back towards the house from the barn.

"I don't know. Whenever the doctors say he can half pint." Sam responded.

"Look aunty and unc's here!" Carrie pointed to the white car in front of the house.

Sam smiled and waved to her aunt and uncle as they climbed out of the car.

"Is there someone else in the car?" Sam wondered out loud looking down at her sister who shrugged.

Sam couldn't help but smile when Don climbed out of the back of the car. She picked up her pace a bit before breaking into a run. She slowed to a walk a few feet from him. Once she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

Sam pulled away and punched his shoulder "You never told me you were coming when we talked yesterday!"

"I wanted to keep it a surprise." Don smiled reaching past Sam and high fiving Carrie "Good job keeping quiet Carrie."

"I know how to keep a secret." Carrie grinned.

"You two are horrible!"

"Hi Don." Nikki smiled coming out of the house, her dark brown hair in a loose, messy bun, she was wearing jean shorts and a pink scoop neck t-shirt.

"Where are you off to?" Donna asked her neice.

"I'm going to spend some time with Emily before we go to the hospital." Nikki said as a red Pontiac Sunfire drove up the lane way.

"I'll be back by 4 o'clock." Nikki called going down the lawn and to the car.

"Come on I'll show you where your sleeping." Sam smiled glancing at her aunt and uncle "I'm assuming he's allowed to share my old room with me."

Donna smiled nodded.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"So your mom trusts us?" Don asked following Sam into her childhood bedroom, which was now a guest room.

Sam grinned turning to face Don, placing her hands on his chest "I think mom knows me well enough."

Sam patted his chest before turning away, cringing as Don sneezed "Get away from me."

Sam laughed, turning to face Don who was shooing away Carrie's kitten.

"Did I forget to mention that this place is crawling with cats?"

"Your aunt and uncle told me." Don said pulling allergy pills out of his pocket.

Sam grinned bumping him lightly with her shoulder.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"_Don't you dare die on me." Sam whispered to Don who was still shaking a bit. _

_Suddenly he stopped shaking. Sam eyes snapped to his chest, it wasn't rising or falling, her fingers flew to his neck, no pulse._

"_MAC!" _

Sam gasped as she woke with a start, she quickly glanced over her left shoulder. Don was sleeping partly on his right side facing Sam, his left arm draped over his abdomen. Sam could just make out the top of the jagged scar in the darkness.

Sam sighed quietly and laid down so her back was to Don. She gently pulled his right arm underneath her, holding his hand against her.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Thanks." Sam smiled taking the coffee from Don.

Don nodded sitting in the chair beside her, Sam was sitting sideways on the hospital chair her knees against her chest.

Don leaned back and rested a hand on Sam's knee "You okay?"

Sam looked up quickly "Why wouldn't I be? Russ is awake."

"You've been quiet ever since you saw him earlier. Was it all the machines?"

Sam sighed "Mom's always said ICU's can be scary, with all the machines and that. But after seeing my grandma in the hospital with machines for at least a year, and after the bombing you had just as many machines in your room." Sam glanced at Don "So, no the machines didn't scare me. Russ has never been on drug's that make him loopy. It seems like he's not the Russ I grew up with. That's what scared me."

**I wrote the last scene as a last minute add in, my aunt is in the hospital, in ICU. And the meds she's on it making her really loopy, and she just doesn't seem like my aunt anymore :( So I can relate to, and understand what Sam could be going through a lot more now. **

**Review! :D**


	7. New York

**Your regular authors note has been interrupted for the following announcement: OHMYGAWD! OHMYGAWD! OHMYGAWD! OHMYGAWD! I MET THE PHELPS TWINS YESTERDAY (April 28 2012) GOT THEIR AUTOGRAPHS! AND DID A PHOTO OP WITH THEM! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sorry minor freakout episode XD So yes I met the beautiful, and incredibly HOT Phelps twins, who play Fred and George Weasley! **

**:We now return to your regular authors note:**

**So I have been meaning to get another chapter up, but I just haven't really had the time, and when I did I completely forgot :(**

**I would like to thank my ever loyal reviewer, who has been with me, pretty much since the beginning of Blow by Blow:**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillan Smith: LOL glad you like the chapter :) Thank you, my aunt is at home now :D**

**I will try to have another chapter up this week some time. **

Read & Review!:D

"I'm tellin' ya women! I don't need a wheel chair!" Russ exclaimed as Sam pushed the wheel chair he was in out the hospital doors.

"And I'm tellin' ya to shove it." Sam retorted.

"I'm wounded! You can't say that!" Russ exclaimed dramatically.

"Watch me fire boy!" Sam stopped the wheel chair with a jerk beside the waiting van.

"There's no use arguing with her." Don replied grinning as he opened the passenger door "Her and I argued about the exact same thing when I got out of the hospital."

"And you lost." Sam stated helping her brother into the front seat.

"Tragically." Don confirmed climbing into the back.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"DADDY!" Kayden, Nicolas, and Tamer shouted racing out the house.

"Hey guys." Russ wrapped his arms around his kids as they collided with him.

Sam smiled as Russ kissed each of his kids on the head.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"I need some more grand babies." Diane grinned leading her daughter out on to the porch with food.

"Aww mom." Sam moaned.

"Don't aww mom me!" Diane retorted "Tamer is 5 years old, its about time I had another wee one to spoil."

"Take it up with Russ and Lynn."

"Lynn says she's done."

"She's 36."

"And your 30." Diane leaned on the picnic table.

"How are you going to spoil them when they're in New York?"

"Detail details." Diane waved her hand dismissively.

"HYPER ACTIVE KIDS COMIN' THROUGH!" Nikki shouted.

Sam moved out the the way as the four kids came hurtling out of the kitchen and down the deck stairs.

"What did you do?" Sam asked her little sister.

"Nothin'." Nikki said innocently.

Sam and Diane both shot Nikki a look.

"I just gave them sugar."

"Oh great." Diane sighed rolled her eyes, walking back into the house.

Nikki laughed, nudging Sam "You two best get a move on with the baby making, mom needs a grandkid to take away the grump."

"Oh no, Don and I are waiting."

"How long?" Nikki asked grinning.

"Long enough."

"Sammie!" Nikki whined.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Sam asked.

Nikki stuck out her tongue before walking into the house "HEY DON! SAM WANTS-"

"NICOLE LOUISE!" Sam shouted diving into the house after her sister.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Why do you guys have to leave so soon?" Carrie asked watching Don load up Donna and Larry's car.

"Russ is better now, besides we have to get back to work." Sam said bringing the last bag out.

"You kids ready?" Larry asked coming out of the house.

"Ya." Sam smiled "I will Skype you once were home okay?"

"Okay." Carrie hugged her older sister.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Crime stopper, Alberta!"

"Hey Danny." Sam smiled hugging Danny.

"How was it at the so-to-be in-laws?" Danny asked Don taking a bag from him.

"Good. Nikki and Carrie are little trouble makers though." Don laughed.

"In other words exactly like Alberta."

"HEY!" Sam exclaimed smacking Danny on the back of the head.

"Pretty much." Don chuckled dodging Sam's hand.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam grinned as Don and Stella chatted. Don has his arms loosely around Sam's waist, while Sam leaned against his chest.

"Hey Mac." Sam smiled at her boss.

"Welcome back." Mac hugged his youngest CSI "How's your brother.

"Better." Sam nodded leaning against Don once more.

Mac nodded "I'm sorry to ruin your homecoming but we have a case." Mac handed Stella the address just as Don's phone beeped.

"Looks like I'll see you there." Don said reading the text message.

**Sorry about the short jumpy scenes in this short chapter guys. This was more of a filler chapter, to get Sam and Don back to New York, than anything else. **

**Review! :D**


	8. Dog's, Kids, and Wives

**Okay guys this story is becoming a continuous story, meaning that it won't end for a while, I will have different plots that will go through chapters, I have several idea's already. The summary will also be changing a bit. Also just as a heads up, exam time is coming up and I am getting a new puppy around the 7th of June, so my days will be stretched pretty thin, I will try to put in at least an hour a day on my fanfictions. **

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: Yes I met the twins, I was sooo scared! The wedding is coming, its not until "June" but I haven't fully decided what month they are set in XD  
><strong>

**I don't own CSI New York.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 8: Dog's, Kids, and Wives.**

"Stella Bonasera! Just the women I wanted to see!" Sam called hurrying to catch up with the older women, her heels clicking on the tile.

Stella turned to look at the young CSI, immediately noticing the black pencil skirt and matching black high heels that easily put her at Flack's height "A skirt and heels? A little out of character are we?"

"I had court." Sam shrugged "Mac pulled me off the Haslen case to prepare."

Stella nodded and continued walking "So whats up kiddo?"

"I wanted to know when you had some time off."

Stella stopped again, looking at Sam apprehensively "For?"

"My bridesmaid needs a dress."

"Seriously?"

Sam nodded causing Stella to squeal and hug her "Who else is in the wedding party?"

"Linds, my sisters, Morgan and Nikki, and Don's sister Carmen."

"How are your sisters gonna shop for dresses and get the same kind in Canada?"

"There's a shop that ships internationally. They said if we picked out the dresses and gave them their sizes they would ship them to their sister store, which just happens to be local to my family."

"Perfect!"

Sam nodded before continuing to walk "So that just leaves you, Linds and Carmen, and once we get your dresses we can have Morgan and Nik's sent the same day."

"What about your dress?"

"Don's parents are paying for it as their wedding gift to us. So I have to figure out a day when their available."

"So how are Don's parents with the idea that their infamous bachelor son is finally getting hitched?"

"Surprisingly calm."

"So who's Don's grooms men?"

"His best man is Danny."

"Oh course."

"The groomsmen are my brothers, Russ and Pat, and his brother Will."

"Who's the fourth?"

"He doesn't know yet." Sam stopped, Mac's office in sight. "He was thinking Mac."

Stella picked up on Sam unspoken words "But?"

"You'll find out." Sam smiled "I gotta talk to Mac. See ya later."

"See ya kiddo."

Sam walked towards Mac's office. Mac was leaning over his desk doing paper work. Reaching his office Sam raised her hand to knock on the glass door but Mac spoke before she could.

"Come in Sam."

"How do you do that?" Sam asked pushing the doors open.

"Magic." Mac smiled looking up "What do need?"

Sam fidgeted with the folder in her hands "Its about the wedding."

"Everything alright?"

"Ya." Sam smiled.

"How's the planing going?"

"Good."

"Sam you are never this quiet." Mac observed "What's up?"

Sam sighed "I want you to-" Sam took another breath "Walkmedowntheisle."

"Say that again?"

"I want you to walk me down the isle."

Mac stood and hugged Sam "I would be honoured."

"Really?"

Mac nodded "Is your family okay with this?"

Sam nodded "Ya. I already talked to mom and my siblings."

"Alright."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"You gonna be okay on your own today?" Don asked tying his tie.

"Ya." Sam smiled squeezing past him to grab her hair brush "I'm meeting Tanya, Carmen, and the kids at that new family park in Flushing."

"The one that doubles as a dog park?" Don asked, buttoning the cuff of his shirt.

"That's the one."

"So I can safely assume Buick is tagging along."

The large doberman, who was laying in the doorway perked his head up at his name.

"You can." Sam smiled kissing Don's cheek "I've got some of his toys in a bag by the door.

Don smirked "You'd think he was a kid."

"He is." Sam laughed, stepping over the dog in question.

"What time are you meeting them?" Don asked following Sam out of the bathroom.

"Eleven."

Don thought for a moment "Five kids and two dogs. Should be interesting."

"Isn't it always."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Shane Flack! Quit teasing Bentley!" Tanya Flack shouted at her nine year old son.

"Sorry mom." Shane called.

"You started without me." Sam teased walking over to the two women.

Carmen Rawley, Don's little sister, turned smiling "Sorry you know what kids are like."

Sam chuckled "Ya I do."

"Where's the four legged kid?" Tanya asked.

"Off making friends." Sam smiled sitting down at the picnic table across from Tanya and Carmen.

"Aunt Carmen!" Shane called running over the table, Bentley, Carmen's four year old Beagle hot on his heels.

"What's up bud?"

"Bentley's Frisbee broke."

Carmen smiled taking the rather old looking red Frisbee from her nephew "That's okay. I brought another." She handed Shane and bright blue one.

"Thanks. Come on Bentley."

Tanya grinned "He wants a dog so bad."

"I think it would be good for him." Carmen smiled glancing down at her one year old son Adrian, who was happily playing on a blanket with Tanya and Will's two year old son Kevin.

"If we get a dog it will be the families, because you have to know Lacey and Chanel will bug for one." Tanya said, referring to her and Will's six year old twins.

Sam laughed "That's Don's theory too. He figures if he gets a dog it'll be ours not his."

Carmen smirked "I wonder whose more expensive kids or wives."

"Or in Don's case, fiancee." Tanya added.

"Are you guys getting another dog?" Carmen asked as Buick trotted over, laying down with Kevin, and Adrian.

Sam reached down and stroked Buick's head "We're thinking about it, Buick's four, it might be nice to have another dog."

Carmen smirked "I know the feeling, Bentley spends so much time following Adrian around that I think he doesn't even know me."

"He's just being protective." Sam shrugged "Buick does that with Don and I too. It drives him crazy when we're at opposite ends of apartment, he doesn't know who to follow."

Tanya laughed standing up "Speaking of following, I should go check on the girls."

After Tanya walked off Carmen turned to face Sam "So when are you and my brother giving mom and pop more grandkids?"

Sam smirked again "Not for a bit yet."

"That sounds so rehearsed." Carmen ribbed taking a sip of her cream soda.

"I've spent enough time telling people that, that it seems rehearsed to me too."

"Brennan and I were the same way." Carmen said "Six months later I found out I was pregnant."

Sam smiled "Did you ever think you would get married?"

"No." Carmen answered honestly "I figured that I would never marry, I already planned on adopting when I was older. But until then having a five year old nephew and two, two year old nieces was enough."

"Are you still planning on adopting?"

Carmen shrugged "Brennan and I have talked about it. We agreed we wanted older kids, but the 'when' is still sketchy. What about you?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it, I have a sister whose 13 years younger than me and another whose 19 years younger than me. I figured I was set." 

Carmen smiled "Its got to be weird having siblings that young."

Sam nodded "It is. Here I am getting married, Nikki is planning her high school graduation and Carrie is finishing her last year of elementary school."

At that point Tanya came back to the table and sat down "Is she planning on going to University?"

"Ya. She wants to be an elementary school teacher, like grades one to three."

"That would be good."

"Ya. She always use to help Carrie with her homework, she still does."

Carmen smiled "What does your younger brother, Pat?" Sam nodded "Do?"

"He's an architect."

"Really?" Tanya asked.

Sam nodded.

"Well, him and Will will have a lot to talk about." Carmen smirked.

Sam smiled "Don said Will was an architect."

Tanya nodded "He loves it."

"Pat too." Sam smiled.

Sam continued talking to the two women, glad that she had effortlessly fit into the group.

**I thought it would be good to introduce most of Don's family. The reason behind Don having an older brother is because of his comment about enduring every one of his brother's insults, it makes him sound like the younger brother. Maybe its the younger sibling in me, I don't know, but that's how I interpreted it .**

**Review! :D**


	9. Dumpster Diving

**Not much to say this time around, other than it has been super hot here, and unfortunately we have no A/C...I'm surprised I haven't melted! I would love to thank my loyal reviewer!**

**Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith: I love writing Don/Sam moments! They are adorable. I unfortunately am the youngest of two, and we're only 21 months apart.**

**Hopefully I won't leave as much time between chapters, but I'm forever busy and when I do have time I forget. I know I'm horrible! But please...**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 9: Dumpster Diving **

"I don't care what you say I am NOT going in that dumpster!" Danny stated glancing at the dumpster behind him.

"I don't care what you say, your ARE going in that dumpster!" Sam stated, hands on her hips.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm going dress shopping after shift and I can't smell like trash."

"Have a shower."

"Doesn't work like that." Sam smirked "I'm the lead on this case."

Danny pretended to look hurt "You would pull rank on me?"

"I think she just did Messer." Angell said walking over to the two CSI's.

"Thanks a heap." Danny muttered turning and walking over to the dumpster "Leave it to girls to gang up on ya."

"We gotta stick together Messer." Sam teased, turning to Jess "What do we have?"

Jess looked at her memo book "Jane Doe, she looks about 15 or 16."

"Damn." Sam mummered glancing at the body Danny and another man were carefully pulling out of the dumpster "She's just a kid."

"And someone threw her out with the trash." Jess sighed.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Danno!" Sam called crouching down by the body.

"Mmm."

"COD is manual strangulation."

"How can ya tell?"

"Red marks on the vic's throat." Sam said gently turning the girls head "Eight on the back, two on the front. Pitecial hemorrhaging on the eyes."

"He used his bare hands."

"We'll have to get Sid to confirm, but ya." Sam said "She fought hard though. Got blood under her nails."

"I think I can tell ya who she is."

Sam swivelled to look at Danny before standing up and walking over to the dumpster.

"Nice Danny." Sam grabbed the small black clutch from his hand.

She opened it "40 bucks and – AHA!"

"Aha?"

Sam pulled a card out of the clutch "Id."

"What's it say?"

"Alison Martin, 21."

"She doesn't look 21."

"I know." Sam said flipping the Id over in her fingers "Its a fake." She said after a minute.

"So we're right back to where we were?" Danny sighed.

Sam looked at the Id closer "Not necessarily."

Sam moved over to her kit and pulled out a tweezer like tool. She fiddled with the Id for a minute "Gotcha!"

Sam slide the two pieces of fake Id into a small evidence bag before standing up "Her real name is Erica Maslynn, 17."

"How'd you figure that out?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"The two halves of the fake one weren't fully fused to the real one." Sam looked at the Id "It was probably enough to trick a bouncer. I almost thought it was real, until I saw the gap."

"Well that would explain the clothes." Danny motioned to body "She was probably clubbing."

"Or trying to anyways. I'll get Sid to run a toxic panel."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Hey Sid."

"Her system was clean." Sid said handing Sam the results.

"Of everything?"

"No alcohol, no drugs."

"You go to the trouble of getting a fake Id and don't even drink?"

"I can't say I understand it either." Sid sighed "But you were bang on with your COD. Anything from the fingernail scrapings you took at the scene?"

"Danny's running them now."

"Sam." Jess poked her head into the morgue "Hey Sid, Sam I found her parents, I'm heading there now, wanna come?"

"Defiantly." Sam said shrugging out of her lab coat "See ya later Sid."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Do you know where your daughter was last night Mrs. Maslynn?" Sam asked gently, leaning forward on the couch Jess and her were sitting on.

"Erica was going to meet with friends to see a movie, then to a weekend sleepover." Mrs. Maslynn hiccoughed.

"I was on a business trip last week and Martha works a lot of hours, Erica's been looking after Shawn a lot more lately."

"Shawn?" Jess asked.

"Our son, he has severe autism." Mr. Maslynn rubbed his wife's back.

"He's 13. Erica grew up with it, she was always VERY understanding. She would play with him for hours, just because he wanted to."

Jess nodded "So they got along."

"Absolutely! They were best friends, they told each other everything!"

"What else can you tell me about Erica?" Sam asked.

"She was very bright, she could have been anything she wanted to be." Mr. Maslynn smiled "She wanted to be a nurse, so she could help people like Shawn."

"Shawn had a lot of influence on her, without even realizing it. The few times she brought a boy home, he had to get along with Shawn, if he didn't, he was gone."

Sam nodded.

"We need the names, numbers, and addresses of the friends Erica was meeting with." Jess said gently.

"Of course."

Once they were out of the house, Sam turned to Jess "So what was a girl like Erica, with a good family and good friends doing sneaking into bars?"

"Lets go find out." Jess said holding up her memo book.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Mrs. Legler?" Sam asked flashing her badge as she and Jess approached a women in her yard gardening.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Mrs. Legler asked standing fully.

"Is Hailey home?"

Mrs. Legler looked suspicious "Is she in trouble?"

"No. We just have a few questions for her."

"She's up in her room." Mrs. Legler said leading the detectives into the house and up the stair case "She hasn't been very talkative today, but that understandable, poor Erica. Hailey, there are some people here to see you."

The white door opened and a short girl, that could have passed as Erica's identical twin, stood in the doorway, her eyes were puffy and red.

"Hailey?"

The girl nodded, her mom spoke up "I'll go make some coffee."

Before Sam and Jess had a chance to respond she was down the stairs and disappeared.

"We have a few questions about Erica."

"Okay." Hailey said slowly.

"Was Erica having problems at home?" Sam started.

"No." Hailey gasped "She loves being at home. Her parents are awesome. She loves her family."

"Where did you guys go last night." Jess asked.

Hailey glanced at her feet.

"You can tell us Hailey, you aren't in any trouble." Sam said.

"We wanted to go clubbing, Erica didn't want to go, but we convinced her."

"We?"

"Marissa, Korrina and me."

"So you all went together?"

Hailey nodded "We went as a group, but Marissa and Korrina are partiers, so they went to get drunk and met guys."

"You and Erica didn't drink?"

Hailey shook her head quickly "Erica doesn't like liquor and I was the designated driver, cause she didn't have her full license yet."

"Why did you go if you weren't going to drink?"

"I was tired of being the 'goodie two shoes' and I didn't want to go alone, so Erica came."

"Did you two split up?" Sam asked.

Again Hailey shook her head "We agreed to stay together."

"Did you all leave together?"

"I drove Marissa and Korrina home, but Erica wanted to walk."

"Why did she want to walk?"

"Try and get rid of the bar smell I guess?" Hailey shrugged.

**So there we have it. Chapter 9! **

**Review! :D**


	10. Taking The Fall

**Okay first thing. I had not realized nearly a YEAR has passed since I updated this! I feel doubly horrible now! I hope people are still reading this! **

**This story is going to become a continual story, just basically going on and on until I decide to end it. That being said story arc's will take place over chapters, instead of the the whole story. The only story arc that will be a constant, is Sam and Don's relationship, with each other and those around them.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 10: Taking The Fall**

Sam walked into the DNA lab just in time to hear Danny groan in frustration.

"I take it no hits in AFIS?" Sam said.

"Nope, no hits anywhere." Danny sighed handing the results to Sam "What about you, find out anything?"

"Ya. Turns out Erica only went clubbing because her best friend Hailey, didn't want to be alone with their partying friends."

"So she was just being a good friend?"

"And it got her killed."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Sam sighed looking around the busy street.

"So what did Hailey say?" Danny asked coming up behind her, arms crossed over his chest.

"That she parked her car, right about here." Sam motioned to where a City repair truck was parked

"So they would have gone North when Erica went?"

"South," Sam pointed in that direction "Then East."

"So it wouldn't have taken long for her to get out of her friends sight line."

"And I doubt Marissa and Korrina would have been paying attention. According to Hailey they were so drunk they could barely walk."

"Nice friends." Danny snorted.

"Mmm."

"So whoever attacked her must have waited until she was alone."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"How many Bridesmaids are we fitting today?"

"Three." Sam smiled.

"Come right this way." The women smiled.

"Way. Too. Bubbly." Carmen muttered.

Sam snickered.

"Will we be picking out a maid of honour dress today?"

"Afterwards yes. It has to be sent out to Calgary, Alberta."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

Almost two hours later the four women finally left the bridal shop.

"Thank god that's over." Sam smirked "I thought that women was going to cheerful us to death!"

Lindsay, Stella and Carmen laughed.

"It was nice meeting you Carmen." Stella smiled.

"You too. Don's told me a lot about you, both of you. Its nice to finally put faces to the names. I had better get going, Adrian is going be driving Brennan up the wall." Carmen smiled reaching her car "I'll call you later Sam."

"Okay." Sam smiled.

Stella, Lindsay, and Sam watched as Carmen climbed into her car and drove down the street. Suddenly Sam's phone rang.

"Dawson." Sam answered "Hey Danny. Okay we'll be back in about 20 minutes. Ya. Bye."

"Trouble?" Lindsay asked as Sam slid her phone back into her pocket.

"We may have a lead on the case."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Seems kinda quiet." Sam told Danny as she climbed out of her department issue Avalanche.

"Little too quiet." Danny replied.

"Shall we check it out?"

"Why not."

Sam followed Danny into the warehouse, it looked like no one had been in it for years.

"I'll go check this wing." Sam said going to walk to her left, but she caught Danny giving her a look "What? Are you scared of the big empty warehouse?"

"Hey just when you think the warehouse is empty a psycho killer with an axe come charging out of the shadows."

Sam raised an eyebrow "You watch way to many horror movies Danno."

"And you don't?"

"Ahh but I have Flack to protect me." Sam smirked.

"You mean you have Flack to sacrifice so you can get away."

Sam laughed as walked away from Danny.

Sam slowly walked through the warehouse, flashlight in her hand. She came to a rickety old staircase that lead up to a second floor balcony area. Sam glanced around her before moving up the staircase, once she was safely on the balcony she walked along the railing, glancing down every once in a while. A sudden noise caused her jump, she spun around, hand on her glock. Realizing it was the wind banging an unsecured window, Sam smirked and shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair. Maybe watching the Exorcist with Don the other night hadn't been such a good idea.

Suddenly someone grabbed Sam from behind, Sam managed to get her right hand between herself and her attacker. In one swift movement Sam raised her arm as if deflecting a punch. The moment the person, she guessed man's, grip broke, Sam spun on the balls of her feet pulling out her glock out of its holster. She aimed the gun at her attacker, taking a step back. Before Sam could fire a shot the man grabbed her wrist, raised her hand before slamming it on to the railing, causing Sam to loose her grip, dropping her gun to the lower floor. Sam caught the man in the jaw with a left hook, the man let go of her wrist allowing her to move away.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted, giving her hand a quick shake.

The man stood up, he was around 6'4, he held his jaw moving it back and forth before looking at Sam "That was a mistake bitch."

Sam raised her arms, protecting her face and torso. With a loud roar the man lunged as Sam, Sam ducked to the left avoiding the tackle. With the dazed man sprawled out on the floor Sam took a chance and ran to the stairs she'd come up. Glancing behind her she carefully ran down the rickety stair case.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted again running to where her gun lay.

Within seconds Danny appeared around the corner "Sam! Back ups on the way. You okay?"

Sam nodded "There's a guy up there, he attacked me from behind."

Danny glanced up wide eyed before back at Sam "Did you fall over the railing!"

"No." Sam shook her head.

Danny nodded before carefully working his way up the stairs, Sam on his heels.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"STUPID BITCH! LET ME AT HER!" The man shouted as Danny and two uniforms shoved him into the back of a squad car.

"Shaddup!" Danny snapped, slamming the door.

Sam watched at Danny moved towards her "You check her?" Danny asked the paramedic, pointing at Sam.

"I'm right here Danny. You can ask me." Sam sighed.

"You're as truthful as the rest of us when it comes to getting checked out. Did you check her?" He directed the question at the paramedic.

"Not yet."

"Then do it."

"Ahh come on Danny." Sam groaned as the paramedic checked her over.

"No dice kid, if I don't make you Flack will."

"Oh please tell me he's not coming to the scene." Sam moaned "Call him and tell him I'm fine."

"Little late for that." Danny said as Don's car pulled up on the outside of the crime scene tape.

Sam groaned resting her forehead on the heel of her hand, before straighten and running a hand through her hair. "I'm in for it now."

Danny smirked before walking back towards the warehouse, clapping Don on the shoulder as he passed.

"You alright?" Don asked the moment he reached the ambulance.

"Yup." Sam replied standing up.

"Sam." Don warned.

"Look," Sam said standing up "not a scratch!"

Don sighed before pulling Sam into his chest "You gotta stop doing that."

Sam glanced up at him "Doing what?"

"Getting into it with guys twice your size."

Sam smirked "It wasn't exactly my idea."

Don pulled away "Just don't do it again."

"Yes sir." Sam grinned before walking off in search of Danny.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Excuse me?!" Sam shouted shooting up from her seat in front of Mac's desk.

"Sit down Sam." Mac told his youngest CSI.

"Mac, that guy attacked me!"

"I know that, now sit down."

Sam reluctantly sank back into her seat, arms crossed over her chest. The man in the seat beside Sam, glanced at her, surprised and a bit shocked by her outburst.

"Go ahead Sinclair." Mac sighed.

"Mr. Mallon said that he was minding his own business when Ms. Dawson-"

"Detective." Sam stated shooting up again and moved away from the desk.

"Samantha." Mac warned, as if to a snarky teenager.

"When DETECTIVE Dawson, attacked him out of nowhere."

"Don't!" Mac warned holding up a hand to Sam whose mouth was open, about to protest.

Sam glared at the Marine as she began to pace again.

"Long story short, he's filing a law suit against you."

"That is BS!" Sam snapped.

"Sinclair in this case I have to agree with my CSI. This is BS."

"The man has a black eye, Dawson doesn't have a mark on her!"

"What the hell do you call this!" Sam asked holding up her wrist, a large bruise beginning to form.

"She split up with Messer-"

"Why does it sound like you want me to take the fall!"

"I don't want anyone to take the fall Detective."

"Then how come you're coming up with all these reasons as to why I allegedly attacked this guy?!"

"Sam."

"No Mac this is bull shit!" Sam shouted turning on her heel and stalking out of Mac's office.

**On a side note, I am officially DONE high school! Happy dance! I hope to update very soon :)**

**Review! :D**


	11. Proven Wrong

**Sorry it has been so long since I last updated! I've been super busy lately! I would like to thank my reviewers for chapter 10:**

**PsychoGeek: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you love it! **

**peaches2010: Thank you :) I will try to get on a regular updating schedule.**

**SomebodyWhoCares: Sam always seems to get into trouble.**

**Read & Review! :D**

**CHAPTER 11: Proven Wrong**

Sam punched the elevator button that would take her to the roof, it was the only place she could really think. As soon as the elevator stopped, she strode off it and up the staircase to the door that led to the roof. She used her key card to open the door, once out she went around the side to where a short wall was. Sam leaned against the wall, sighing she slid down to the ground, her knee's pulled to her chest. She rested her forehead on her knees sighing quietly.

"Heard you had it out with Mac and Sinclair."

Sam jumped slightly, looking up.

Don slid down to sit beside Sam "You okay?"

Sam shrugged "I guess."

"Having someone question what you've done isn't easy."

"Tell me about it."

"But walking out may not have been the best idea."

"You would have done the same thing."

"Yeah. But I'm a hot head. Your not."

Sam snorted.

"Come on, when it comes to us if I'm the cooler head, something is wrong."

"When it comes to you and anyone."

Don smirked "Fair enough."

"It just like Sinclair is determined to believe the suspects story."

"That's Sinclair for you. You know he's an idiot right?"

Sam laughed "I know."

"Its been so long since he was a real cop I honestly think that he's forgotten what is like making a split second decision and having someone question your judgement and your motives."

"Why do you have to make everything make sense?"

"Cause I'm the smart one."

Sam laughed.

"Feeling better?"

Sam nodded leaning against Don's shoulder "I love you."

Don wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders "I love you too."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"How's Sam?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"I don't know." Danny replied "Seven years with the NYPD and no one has questioned her actions in the line of duty."

Lindsay sighed nodding, "That can't be easy."

Danny nodded "I saw Flack follow her up to the roof. If anyone can talk her down its him, she'll be okay. In the mean time we need to prove that this guy attacked Sam."

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Sam!" Danny called hurrying down the corridor to catch up with Sam and Don.

"What's up?" Sam turned to look at Danny.

"Mallon. His DNA wasn't in the system." Danny explained "But I took a chance and ran them against the blood found under Erica's nails."

Sam's eyes widened "You got a match!"

Danny grinned nodding, handing her the results.

Sam took the paper from him, her eyes scanning it several times "Got you, you asshole."

With that Sam brushed past Danny and headed to the elevators.

"There she is." Danny grinned at Don before hurrying down the hall after Sam.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"I told ya, ya dumb bitch I didn't do nothin' wrong!" Mallon snapped.

"Hey watch your mouth!" Danny snapped back.

Sam grinned "That's where you're wrong." Sam set a copy of the DNA results on the table, pushing it towards Mallon.

"What's this bullshit?"

"Put simply that's whats going to put your ass in jail for a very long time." Danny stated, trying to hide the grin.

"This is a load of fucking crap!" Mallon exclaimed "I didn't attack no one! I was the one attacked by that bitch!"

"And I said watch your mouth."

Mallon grinned at Sam "You gettin a lil' a him on the side."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you all friendly like with that other pig. You gettin a lil' a this one on the side." Mallon grinned gesturing towards Danny.

"We're here to talk about you. Not me."

"I'll take that as a yes." Mallon said leaning back in his seat "By the way I want my lawyer."

Sam grabbed her file off the table, following Danny out the door.

"Guys a piece of work." Don said as Danny and Sam entered the observation room.

"You have no idea." Sam groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He's going down for killing Erica Maslynn Sammie." Don said rubbing her back.

"He fully believes he did nothing wrong."

"Well he did and now he's going down for it." Danny said.

**F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S F/S**

"Guiness." Sam told the bartender.

Sam leaned against the bar, watching Don shot some pool.

"You sure you should be drinkin' Alberta?" Danny asked walking up to Sam.

"Shut it Danny." Sam muttered, taking her beer from the bartender.

Danny shook his head "Flack will have a cow."

"Don can have a cow all he want's." Sam huffed "It's one beer Danny."

Sam slipped around Danny and moved to the pool tables where Don was racking up the pool balls. She gave him a quick kiss before shedding her blazer and put it on the back of a stool . She set her beer on the table beside Don's then sat on the stool.

After taking his shot Don walked over to Sam and took a sip of his own beer "Feeling better?"

Sam smiled tugging him towards her and kissing him on the lips "Getting there."

"Your turn Flack." Nick called.

Don smirked at Sam before going back to the pool table. Sam leaning back in her seat relaxing looked around her, it was the stereotypical cop bar, but people here understood when you where having a shitty day.

"Fifty bucks Henderson!" Don laughed.

"You play dirty." Nick informed younger detective good naturally, slapping a fifty into Don's outstretched hand.

"You think I'd have learned not to bet against him by now." Nick said leaning against the table by Sam.

"You'd think." Don grinned coming up to the two "Ready to go?"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I got plans." Don admitted "Plans that don't involve here."

Sam grinned, grabbing her blazer off her chair and hopping down.

"What you two leaving already!" Danny exclaimed from the bar as Don pulled Sam by the hand towards the door.

"Apparently we got plans."

"Ya for sex!" Danny called after them.

"Hey I ain't complaining!" Sam shouted back before being pulled out of the bar.

**I had a hard time figuring out who was going to go on the roof to talk to Sam. It was between Don, and Stella. In the end Don won out...I like it because it shows just how strong their bond is and how well they know each other.**

**Review! :D**


End file.
